Big Daddy (SG)
Big Daddy is an evil Autobot from the "Shattered Glass" universe. Big Daddy is an old evil Autobot who lives up to his name by being a calm and pleasantly paternal figure to his teammates. He likes to watch over the younger mechs and make sure they're obedient, in good spirits, and living up to the Autobot "ideals" (read: theft, extortion, in-fighting, and various other "good old-fashioned Autobot values"), though his advice and platitudes aren't always appreciated. Big Daddy is a lifelong customizer, and his Earth car mode combines elements from two different design trends of various 1970s era muscle and pony cars. He's able to deploy a claw from his grill to capture other vehicles and Transformers in either mode. He carries two large missile launchers, either mounted on his side-panels in car mode, or mounted on his shoulders in robot mode. He also carries two hand-held blasters for when things get rough and Big Daddy has to lay down the pain. History Shattered Glass Before the war, Big Daddy ran a specialty customization shop in Iacon. Anything you needed - anything - Big Daddy could get you. Big Daddy supplied some of the custom equipment for Optimus Prime's original upgrades, and has been a trusted source of advice and technology ever since, throughout Prime's rise to absolute power. Laid-back Big Daddy seems to have taken it all in stride. Before leaving for Earth, Big Daddy worked on the Omega Doom project as a favor to Prime. Big Daddy is one of the few Autobots (besides Ironhide) that Emperor Prime has allowed to leave the project, specifically because Prime wanted Big Daddy with him on the trip to Earth. MUX History Big Daddy was onboard the Ark when it traveled to Earth and crashed into the ocean off the United States' west coast. References ::*''More information on Movie Big Daddy at TFU.info'' Notes * Big Daddy's pattern of speech is based on Bing Crosby's. That's right, he's an evil Sugar Bear. Big Daddy is a lifelong customizer, and he transforms into a car that combines elements from two different design trends of various 1970s era muscle and pony cars, namely the "zigzag"-style front grille and bumper found on models like the first generation Chevrolet Monte Carlo, the 1974 Ford Gran Torino, and the 1974-1977 Dodge Monaco, and the rear section and hood vent of cars such as the 1970 T/A Dodge Challenger, the 1970 AAR Plymouth Barracuda, and the 1970 Boss 302 Ford Mustang. The car also features an exposed supercharger engine on the hood and a sculpted roof textured like vinyl roof applications from the 1960s and 70s. A claw mounted in his car's grill is also available in robot mode. He carries two large missile launchers, which can be mounted on his side-panels in car mode, or on his shoulders in robot mode. He also carries two hand-held blasters. With the exile of the Old One, Big Daddy has had to on occasion step in as father figure and mentor to Emperor Prime and the Autobots. A dangerous job, to be sure, but so far Big Daddy's gotten by OK. Whatever you need, be in rare parts or illegal entertainment, Big Daddy can get you. Category:characters Category:SG-Autobots Category:Male Characters Category:Transformers